Farmer's Daughter
by God'srider
Summary: Rodney Atkins "Farmer's Daughter" is a song I just had to relate to Sam and Jake


Sitting in the rafters of the barn at River Bend Ranch, the radio was playing joining in the chorus of ranch life. Twenty year old, Samantha Forster sat next to her best friend Jake swinging her feet.

She sighed, "Jake, we are never going to be able to pick a song." She laid back on the hay and continued, "How is it so hard to decide on a song that describes us as we leave the church for the first time as a married couple?"

Sam slapped Jake lightly as he let out a deep chuckle, "Hey, we will find one."

"I know, but I am getting frustrated. We have known each other forever and are in love and we have never had a song," Sam looked up at Jake.

"Haven't found the right one yet," Jake muttered.

Silence settled between them and they listened to the radio. The dj started talking after another song finished, "Here is the song Farmer's Daughter by Rodney Atkins for all those farm grown couples out there.

Jake said, "This song could work."

"No way, let's listen to it first before we declare it ours," Sam sat up next to him and leaned against his shoulder.

After the song ended, Sam smirked, "I like it."

Nodding Jake said, "Me too."

"But does it really describe us?" Sam wanted the perfect song so much.

"Bout as close as you can get to describing us," Jake paused and then continued, "How about you find it online tonight and tomorrow we will listen to it again and I will show you how well it describes us."

Sam got up and climbed down, "Okay."

They kissed good night and Sam went inside excited for the next day. She loved Jake and wanted to hear how he described the song in relation to them.

The next morning Sam met Jake at his house with her laptop. All the Elys were already gone for the day so Jake and Sam sat on the porch with the computer playing the song between them.

The first verse started

_Well I heard he needed some help on the farm  
Somebody with a truck and two strong arms  
Not scared of dirt and willin' to work  
till the sun goes down  
So I pulled up and said I'm your man  
I could start right now and we shook hands  
He said the fence needs fixin',  
the peaches need pickin'  
And the cows need bringin round_

Sam paused it, "Okay, Cowboy. Explain it."

"I have been working on your ranch since I was young Brat," Jake responded. "I was accustomed to hard work from growing up on our ranch. I came to your house so I didn't have to do the leftover chores at my house."

"Continue," Sam started the song again.

_I was haulin hay, I was feedin the hogs  
and that summer sun had me sweatin like a dog  
So I cooled off in the creek  
then it was back to work in the daggum heat  
I was cussin' out loud, thinkin bout quitin'  
Lookin' back now I'm sure glad I didn't  
Cuz just when I thought it couldn't get no hotter  
I caught glimpse of the farmer's daughter_

"I remember that summer that I was working and it was so hot and the work was hard but I loved the horses," Jake explained.

"So you wouldn't have quit?"

"Nah, but I thought about it. Then you got home and I saw you like in the song," Jake nodded for her to continue it.

_She was just gettin' home from Panama city  
she was all tanned up and my kinda pretty  
When her eyes met mine  
I was thinkin' that I would sure love my job  
as the days got shorter our talks got longer  
the kisses got sweeter and the feelings got stronger  
so we'd hop in the truck and get all tangled up  
every chance we got  
we were down by the river all night long  
when the sun came up I was sneakin' her home  
and draggin my butt to work  
with the smell of her perfume on my shirt  
I'd be on the tractor she'd be on my mind  
with that sun beatin' down on this back of mine  
Just when I thought it couldn't get no hotter  
I fell in love with the farmer's daughter  
we got married last spring  
Woah and there ain't no better life for me_

Sam smiled at Jake waiting for him to talk about it.

Jake frowned at her, "Don't look so sweet."

"I am just waiting for you to relate it to us," Sam shrugged innocently.

"You were getting home from San Francisco and I remember seeing you for the first time after so long."

Sam laughed and interrupted him, "But I was so not your kinda pretty."

Jake smirked, "Sure you were. You were just hiding the real you with black clothes and short hair."

"You're so sweet," Sam scooted her chair closer to him. "Continue."

"I always have talked to you more than anyone else and we got closer and closer as time went on," Jake paused.

Sam jumped in, "When we started dating, we would go everywhere in your pickup and in the winter we always kissed good night in there because it was too cold on the porch."

Jake laughed, "And I remember a couple of times, you sweet talked me into going to check on the Phantom in the middle of the night. You would hug me for going and then your scent would be with me as I started work."

"Would you think about me while you were working?" Sam giggled.

"Not that you need to know, but yeah I would accidentally think about you during work and then one day while I was working I figured out I loved you," Jake smiled at her.

Sam smiled widely, "Now we are getting married in next week, March 12."

Jake pulled Sam closer and hugged her, "And there ain't no better life for me."

_I'm still haulin' hay and feedin' the hogs  
and that summer sun has me sweatin' like a dog  
so I cool off in the creek  
and she brings me outta glass of sweet ice tea  
I'm on the tractor and shes on my mind  
and I can't wait till its quitin' time  
and just when I think it can't get no hotter  
I come home to the farmer's daughter  
Yeah the farmer's daughter _

"I am still going to be working just on our own ranch after next week," Jake said.

"We found our song!" Sam squealed and hugged him tighter.

"Told you we would," Jake teased, "I am going to come home to the farmer's daughter."

Sam smiled, "I will bring you sweet ice tea if you want me too."


End file.
